


Pairings

by Koayyy



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, platonic RouTasu??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the day where they're planning to seal Yamigedou, they were ordered to stay in groups to prevent trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pairings

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Cassi! Hope you like it!

All of the members of Buddy Police Youth were gathered in the Buddy Police Headquarters' cafe. The cafe is usually a place where the Buddy Police ate their lunch and took breaks. The mild sunlight shining through the windows stated that it was about midday when they finished discussing about their plans for sealing Yamigedo.

"You are ordered to stay together until tomorrow, in order to avoid being attacked. If a group is uncomfortable, at least stay in pairs." Count Dawn commanded and the members nodded.

Tasuku, Gao, Kiri, Tetsuya, and Zanya were sitting at a table with their drinks on the table. Rouga was leaning on the wall next to the door and Ban was standing at a spot between the group and the lone wolf.

After that, Count Dawn left to go search about Yamigedo's location. There left the 7 people that didn't know what to do with themselves. That was when Tetsuya piped up.

"Let's draw numbers to determine who to pair up with and go have some fun!" Tetsuya exclaimed and Amosdai appeared beside him with a hat containing pieces of paper in his hand out of thin air.

Deciding that there was no stopping him, they walked over and got their numbers. Gao opened his to reveal he got 1. Ban opened his and walked to Gao with no hesitance and exclaimed that he got number 1 and Ricky floated up with his paper. Clearly excited to get to know Gao more.

Zanya opened his and he got 3. Kiri walked over and greeted him with a smile, showing him that he got 3 too. Tetsuya, being the last one, picked up the last piece of paper and passionately shouted that he got 3.

That meant... Rouga and Tasuku were paired up. The two realized together and their eyes went wide. They stared at each other, at a loss for words. Both of them haven't talked at all ever since the Buddyfight Club incident.

The air grew awkward fast as the other pairs left the cafe. No one said a word until Jack's stomach growled. He was in Mini form, sitting in Tasuku's lap. And almost consecutively, Cerberus' stomach growled too.

Tasuku sighed. "Guess we have no choice. Come on, Aragami." He put Jack down and stood up from his seat.

"To where?"

"My apartment. It's better than going out to buy food. You don't have any money, right?"

Rouga isn't surprised at how sharp Tasuku is and nods. Tasuku activates his Buddy Skill and Rouga follows with a bit of hesitance and they fly to Tasuku's apartment that wasn't that far away. The strong wind blows through their hair as they fly with their two gigantic Buddies beside them. Rouga was careful not to get too close to Tasuku and Cerberus followed his lead.

Tasuku lands on the balcony first and unlocks it with a key he pulls out of his pocket. The key only had a little Buddyfight card keychain attached to it, most likely to identify it. Tasuku pushed the glass sliding door and Jack returns to Mini form for Rouga to land. The sliver head lands with ease and Cerberus follows Jack's lead. Jack rubbed his (dirty?) feet on the mat in front of the door before walking in. Tasuku held the door open as he waited for Rouga and Cerberus to enter.

Rouga is still a bit stunned that he was going into the house of someone other than Kyouya. But he snaps out of it when Cerberus does the same as Jack and he follows.

Rouga looks around as Tasuku locks the door. The place is relatively small, enough for one or two people to be comfortable. The balcony lead to a living room with a few couches, a coffee table, and a small TV. In front of Rouga, at the other side of the room was a small kitchen and a small dining table. To his right was what seemed to be two doors to rooms.

Tasuku walked past him and straight to the kitchen. Rouga didn't know what to do until Tasuku called after him.

"You can sit down and wait. I'll be able to handle this myself." He said as he grabbed some utensils as Mini Jack gave him a bit of help like handing him a few ingredients.

Rouga walked over and sat at the couch. Cerberus laid beside his feet with his chin on top of Rouga's feet. Tasuku was about halfway done when the Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord appeared in his human form beside him.

"Making any for us?" The Omni Lord said as Grangadez floated out in card form with a tiny roar.

In the end, Tasuku made enough rice, chicken, vegetables, and other side dishes for Variable Cord, Grangadez, Rouga, Cerberus, Jack, and himself. Surprisingly, they ate quietly. Jack and Cerberus were the fastest eaters of the table, since they were hungry. Grangadez had to be in Mini form and he was the second fastest eater. The rest ate at a regular pace.

After everyone was done, all the plates were placed in the sink. As Tasuku was getting ready to wash them, Rouga walked over and volunteered to help. In the end they got the dishes done twice as fast and they walked over to the living room.

As Rouga and Tasuku sat on the couch, the air around them got awkward again. Rouga was deep in thought about what he could say to show , but when he looked at Tasuku, the cotton candied haired teen was paying attention to something else.

In front of them, on the other couch was Suzaku and a Mini Grangadez trying to converse. Tasuku couldn't help but snort a little as Grangadez continued to roar and Suzaku still didn't understand him. But Rouga didn't bother to translate so the two were ignored.

Tasuku switched on the TV to see a report about normal crimes and among other things. One of the reports talked about the Omni Lords and Yamigedou, which sparked Tasuku's mind to think about the strange eight Omni Lords that he saw when he was in the future. He was deep in thought when he heard his name called.

He turned around to see Rouga, holding up a Buddyfight deck with some sort of excitement in his eyes. They never really found out who was stronger, now that Tasuku thought about it.

Tasuku gladly accepted the challenge and they placed their cards on the coffee table. Grangadez and Suzaku stopped their nonsense to see the fight. Jack stood up and looked from his spot beside Tasuku. Even Cerberus decided to wake up from his nap to see how his Buddy was doing.

In the end, they never found out who was stronger. When Tasuku lost, Rouga would lose the next round. This went on for a very long time, and they decided to stop for the day when both of them noticed the time on the clock.

As Rouga looked through his deck, Tasuku stood up and walked over towards the balcony. He unlocked it and stepped outside. Rouga was curious as what he was doing, so he stepped out into the balcony too.

Rouga was greeted by an orange and yellow sky with a setting sun beyond the horizon. Rouga walked over and stood beside Tasuku, who was leaning on the railing. They watched the sun set in a comfortable silence.

Maybe spending time with him wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was at about 900 words I suddenly thought 'wait, how do I end this' so please excuse the weird ending


End file.
